


or, once again, leo’s an idiot

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (SPOILERS FOR TOA: i haven't read it yet, F/M, Leo's back baby, after hoo, and from what i understand he comes back during tho but...i haven't read it like i said)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Leo comes back
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Kudos: 20





	or, once again, leo’s an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> After HOO. See tags.

It was a week after the war with Gaea, and the seven, or the six, were still really upset over Leo’s death. Hazel and Nico had said they had felt him die, so a few days prior, they had burned a black shroud, with a dragon design on the front. One that looked suspiciously like Festus (Leo loved that stupid dragon, Piper had muttered). 

The Romans were going back to CJ the next day, so they had all sat down together at the campfire that night, telling stories about whatever quests they’d been on. 

Piper talked about her first quest with Encladeus, Jason talked about how he became Praetor. Annabeth and Percy talked about their first five years, and Hazel and Frank talked about Alaska. 

They tried to be in good spirits because they knew that if Leo was dead, he’d want them to party, not sulk and be sad over the loss of their friend.

The Apollo cabin was singing songs like, “Demeter needs some cereal, too” and “Grandma got run over by an empousa”, and the flame was pretty bright. The other campers sat with their cabin, talking about whatever gossip they had heard from the Aphrodite cabin, or what they missed most about the friends that had passed.

It was a pretty typical campfire.

Until, they heard the noise. A loud _Clang!_ Coming from the sky. 

The campers went silent. The fire turned a blue hue. _Clang!_

“What was that?” asked Katie

“I don’t know,” one of the Iris campers whispered

 _Clang!_ This one was the loudest. The seven frowned, that sounded familiar.

They stood up, making their way to the edge of the campfire circle, and instinctively grabbed for their weapons. But froze when they saw the familiar figurehead of their old ship- Festus (“that stupid dragon”).

They gasped at what they saw next. 

An elfish boy that looked like santa’s christmas elf got caught in the Carribean and a girl with caramel hair and fair skin.

“THE SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZLE IS BACK, BABY!” they heard the boy yell

“What?” asked Hazel, disbelieving. Piper’s eyes filled with tears, Jason was laughing with Percy, Annabeth was wide-eyed, and Frank’s jaw was dropped open. 

“Leo Valdez get down here, now!” Piper yelled, and he obeyed, even though there wasn’t any charmspeak in it. 

They watched him land and climb down before tackling him. Piper slapped him. Hard.

“What is wrong with you?” she asked, through her tears, she was laughing though.

“Geez, beauty queen. That hurt,” he whined, rubbing his cheek.

“You deserve it.” she said, still giggling slightly.

“Also, we agreed that we could take turns strangling you when you got back, so…” Percy shrugged. Leo’s eyes widened.

Chiron chuckled from behind them, “Well, let’s not strangle him just yet. Give him a few days, first.”

“Dang it,” Jason said, snapping his fingers. 

After the initial shock wore off, Hazel finally asked the question on their mind.

“Whose this?”

“This,” he said bringing her forward, “is Calypso.” 

Hazel’s eyes brightened, remembering how she had forced Leo to sit down and describe her, while she drew her.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a girlfriend, repair boy?” Piper asked. Leo and Calypso both blushed. 

“Is it really a surprise?” He snarked, “I mean, all the ladies love Leo.” 

Everyone rolled their eyes. Meanwhile, Percy and Calypso were having their own conversation. 

“I-I’m sorry,”

She smiled at him, “It wasn’t you’re fault. You had an impossible choice. Plus, I’m off that island now, and I’ve got Leo and you’ve got Annabeth.”

He nodded, and the joined the other conversation, just in time to roll their eyes at the fact that "Leo get's all da ladies."


End file.
